Cierra los ojos
by Mep
Summary: ¿ que magia se esconde detras de un beso? ¿que sentimiento?---espero que les guste...REVIEW!


Miro con recelo a las parejas a mi alrededor, aquellas que parecen compartir una magia que no conozco, pero que, de seguro, anhelo a lo lejos. Siempre me he preguntado qué posible gama de sensaciones les hace cerrar sus ojos, o qué emociones corren por sus venas que, con miedo a que el sentimiento se escape, lo aprisionan dentro de sus cuerpos, de manera que, aunque es suave y puede parecerle a conocedores, de cierta forma ordinario, sigue siendo inspirado por lo que sienten, no por lo que quieren sentir.  
  
Tomo mi capa y camino hacia el retrato, ya muy cansado de tener que aguantar tal espectáculo, de andar queriendo cosas que no sé si son merecedoras de una persona que ha visto o vivido lo mismo que yo. Necesito ir a un lugar en el que pueda pensar, repetirme tantas veces que el amor no lo es todo, o que este no siempre trae felicidad; para ver si, al final, me hago a mí mismo creerme todas aquellas mentiras, repetirme una y otra vez que al final no me quedaré solo y que encontraré, pues, en mi camino, quién me quiera día y noche, quién me ame por ser yo y por lo que es cuando está conmigo.  
  
A veces quiero creer que es mejor así: no involucrarme con nadie; pero siempre quedo en aquella conclusión, resumiendo, al final, que no busco más que excusas que justifiquen mi triste soledad, ¿ y cómo no querer justificarla? ¿cómo no querer aparentar indiferencia? Respiro hondo. No vale de más decir que siempre he querido quien me quiera y comprenda. Y Dios, pues, no me ha dado la gracia de poner en mi camino a aquella persona adecuada que justifique con su mera presencia, mi existencia. O, si lo ha hecho, admito entonces mi error, por ser , simplemente, demasiado ciego para verla.  
  
Camino, más y más rápido, hasta que puedo ver cada pintura en las paredes a mis lados, borrosamente. No me importa cuánto ruido hago, me siento demasiado impotente, demasiado solo, demasiado miserable. Me duele, haber vivido tanto, y no tener quien me conforte de una manera extraordinaria, no tener quien pose su mano en mi hombro y me haga capaz, entonces, de enfrentar lo que venga, mi barbilla en alto, orgulloso, confiado.  
  
Detengo mi recorrido en seco, frente a mí, una persona que me parece conocida. Supe unos segundos después quien era. Aquel cabello rojo y aquella silueta definida, sólo podían ser de Ginny Weasley: una chica que a través de los años se había convertido en su mejor amiga, su mayor confidente. Camino en paso lento hasta ella, pero de cierta forma decidido; le toco el hombro, tentándola a que se virase a mirarlo. Ella se volteo un poco asustada no creyendo que hubiese nadie más en aquella vieja torre que nada más ambos conocían.  
  
- ¡Ahh! ¡Hola, Harry! Me has dado tremendo susto.- dijo Ginny, dándole una sonrisa divertida.  
  
- No era mi intención, Gin - le dijo, tratando de sonar confiado; sus ojos diciendo lo contrario.  
  
- Si eso dices tú...- le dijo bromeando - estaba preocupada por ti, no te he visto en horas... ¿donde has estado?  
  
- Por aquí... por allá...tuve que escapar de la sala común. Todas aquellas parejas, no pude poder evitar ponerme celoso, además de ponerme a pensar cosas que, no sé, me parece que son mejor olvidar. - contestó él, simplemente; como si abrir su corazón de par en par para ella, era lo mas común de este mundo; mientras se sentaba recostado a la pared.  
  
Ginny lo ojeo un segundo, sabiendo a qué se refería; ella también había llegado a aquel lugar buscando refugio, no queriendo envidiar de cerca todo aquella felicidad que irradiaba el ambiente.  
  
- Sé a lo que te refieres... por algo estoy donde estoy. - le dijo Ginny, mirándolo inquietantemente . Se sentó a su lado, sus codos ligeramente tocándose.  
  
- Pero no es sólo eso, Gin, no sé, hay veces que no puedo evitar pensar que nunca voy a encontrar lo que todos parecen tener.- le dijo, sin mirarla a la cara y sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas: había temas que aun le costaban discutir.  
  
- Si hablas de cariño, Harry, todos te queremos, de eso no dudes nunca.- le dijo Ginny, leyendo su mente, o, al menos, en parte.  
  
- No sólo de cariño... porque sé que de ese nunca me va a faltar con todos ustedes.- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa verdadera, una de aquellas que muy pocas veces se veían en su rostro.  
  
- Hablo de amor , Gin ¿Qué no voy a encontrar nunca alguien que me ame? -preguntó Harry, con un tono de desesperación evidente en su voz, uno que se hacia fuerte a medida que las palabras fluían.  
  
Ginny miró hacia otro lado...  
  
¿Si tan desesperado estaba por amor, era mejor decirle?, ¿hacerle entender que hay alguien en este planeta que le quiere; que no imagina, ahora, una vida sin él a su lado? ¿seria mejor contarle aquel único secreto? ¿decirle cómo nunca lo había olvidado, o cómo no se creía capaz de hacerlo? Agarrarle de la cara y besarle sin consuelo, esperando así, quizás, un beso correspondido, o un sentimiento nuevo ahora en el corazón de el muchacho. Esperando despertar, amor profundo de la nada. cariño eterno de donde no existía, antes, mas que dolor.  
  
Agarró su mano y la apretó fuertemente volteando a mirarlo lentamente, sin poder evitar notar cómo la luna acentuaba cada curva de su rostro, o cómo poseía un aspecto cansado, maduro. Él miraba hacia la otra esquina del lugar, le devolvió el apretón sin mirarla.  
  
- Yo te quiero.- le contestó Ginny, sin decir nada más.  
  
-Gin ya te dije a qué... - no pudo terminar su frase, ya que cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Ginny, entendió a qué se refería . Ella le quería, le amaba incluso; sus ojos lo gritaban todo este tiempo. Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero al mirarla a aquellos ojos tan profundos, entendió, pues, cuánto su apoyo había significado para él todo este tiempo. Frente a sus ojos pasaron millones de imágenes de todos aquellos buenos tiempos que habían pasado juntos, y entendió que sí había sido ciego; lo suficientemente ciego como para no darse cuenta antes, de que la chica con la que soñaba la tenia más cerca suyo de lo que pensaba.  
  
- Yo... yo también te quiero, Gin.- le dijo, observando detenidamente el sonrojo de la pelirroja, gustándole cada vez más.  
  
Poco a poco se acercaron, hasta que Harry pudo definir cada peca en aquel rostro de la chica, tan cerca que Ginny pudo ver aquella cicatriz de una forma completamente nueva. Cuando pudieron sentir la respiración del otro cerca de sus labios, cualquier duda que tuviesen desvaneció. En el momento en el que sus labios se juntaron, Harry no tuvo siquiera tiempo para pensar, sólo para sentir un sensación cálida recorrer su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos, temiendo que todo se fuese; cerró sus ojos, jurando, así, mantener el sentimiento vivo por siempre. Queriendo que aquel flujo de emociones, que corría libremente por sus venas, nunca..nunca terminase.  
  
Y ahora, 15 minutos después, con Ginny recostada en sus brazos mientras él posaba ligeros besos de vez en cuando sobre su cabello, no creyendo posible que hubiese algun otro modo de ser mas feliz , no pudo evitar suspirar pensando que ahora sabia porqué las personas apreciaban tanto la magia de aquel beso , por que cerraban sus ojos, no queriendo que el sentimiento se fuese nunca, no sabiendo la vida posible después de saber que existía, pues, una forma de sentirse como aquel beso los hacia sentir. Dándose ahora cuenta, cuánto la espera había valido...  
  
Fin! 


End file.
